


Irrationalizing

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the end, there was no point in rationalizing it.
Relationships: Keith/Krolia (Voltron)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Irrationalizing

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, 'apples'

In the end, there was no point in rationalizing it. They were already sharing everything, after all. Seen too much of each other's thoughts and lives. His mother had seen everything about him; Keith had seen everything about her as well. Or at least enough that he'd originally spent a couple of days deeply embarrassed when he'd caught the memories of one of her earlier relationships, one that spanned four people, one that... 

She knew all of this thoughts, or at least knew what drove them. 

Months had passed. There was no end in sight, even though his mother kept insisting there would be one. They had a new friend. They had food, shelter, each other, and other than missing absolutely everything else... 

It wasn't a bad life. 

They trained every day- sparred, ran, worked muscles, worked their minds. His mother asked more about Earth and for once, Keith wished he'd been a better student. He learned more about the Galra than he'd ever considered wanting to know. 

So while it wasn't rational, it was something that happened. Or, maybe it was rational, in its own way... They'd tried to teach each other a few idioms, sayings, puns, jokes... His mother did better with them than he had. But maybe he'd try a few on Kolivan whenever they made it out of this... 

Was he a bad apple? Had he not fallen far from the tree? Somewhere, in the back of his head, he could hear Shiro suggesting they were a bad pear.

Times like these, he didn't want to think about what Shiro would say. 

Not when she had him half-naked already, pulling away his bodysuit with practiced ease. She was already naked, soft, her fine fur marred with paler scars, with whorls, with the slightest color-shifts that he already knew by heart. 

Maybe they weren't ever going to get out of this. It would be okay. Keith kissed her and wondered when this became so natural. So... normal. There shouldn't be anything normal about letting her pull him to the soft ground and on top of her. He'd been half-hard since their mid-morning spar had taken a turn for a different sort of physical. 

Then again... when had anything been normal? 

His mother tugged the rest of his clothing off, with his help, and then buried her hands up in his hair. She'd told him again and again that this was just until the mission was over. Keith didn't really care. He'd worry about it if he had to worry about it. 

He reached down to press fingers into her, feeling her wetness and warmth. His mother moaned and reached to guide his hand. Keith had never been one for trying to find pictures of naked women. Nothing that explicit. He didn't know how different his mother was from a human woman. It didn't really matter. He palmed over her clit and then glanced up to see if she had any further instructions for him. Hopefully not. Not when Keith felt like he'd explode from just the simplest of touches. 

She'd had too much fun with that, originally-- Suggested ways to train him out of it. 

Keith met his mother's gaze and when she just nodded, he moved to press between her legs, the tip of his erection just touching her. 

Yes, he was going to embarrass himself again. 

But he had the rest of the day for redemption.

It seemed like the rational thing to do.


End file.
